Survive the Trial
by 0time
Summary: Devil Survivor Fanfic: 7 days of lock-down in Tokyo to survive not only from the demons but also humans. Sometimes a human is more demon than a demon.
1. Chapter 1: Day 0-End to Ordinary

**Day Before**

**End to the Ordinary**

At Mid-August

The summer, so as the school vacation, is almost over.

People visiting Tokyo have begun traveling back home.

It feels as if there are fewer people about in Shibuya…

"Hey, what do you think about that guy?"

"Are those headphones? So cute!"

"Stop it you guys, he might be able to hear us."

In the midst of the busy street of Shibuya, in front of 901, three girls were happily chatting among themselves as they walk pass a boy.

The blue-haired boy, with his cat-ear shaped headphones, was standing in one place as if he was waiting for someone.

He's eyes are also blue and wears a black top with a red jeans.

He took out his phone and checked the time.

It was few minutes past 14:00.

"Hey! Kazuya!"

A boy carrying a laptop (of course in his brown bag) runs up to the blue-haired boy.

The boy has a white beanie and wears a blue-hoodie and a grey coloured jeans.

"Atsurou… Aren't you a bit too early for the end of the meeting?" Kazuya joked.

"Com'on, give me a break. It's hot and Naoya is not even here."

"Hmm… It's weird for him to be late."

"Ha ha. It's also strange for Naoya to call us out like this." Atsurou laughed and continued, "Well, it's a good chance for me to get him to check on some programs I've stumped on."

Atsurou then picked up his phone as he received a message.

"Oh, it's Sodeko."

"Huh? Yuzu? She's coming?"

"I told her about our meeting with Naoya yesterday, she said she will join us."

"Hey, guys. What's up?" That was a girl's voice.

The boys looked to the source of the voice and saw an orange-haired girl running up to them. She has her hair tied up in a pony-tail and wears a pink bandana. Her top was also pink with a blue skirt.

"Oh, it's Sodeko."

"Stop calling me Sodeko!" Yuzu roared at Atsurou, "Thanks to that everyone in the class calls me that."

"But look, the kanji for both "Sodeko" and "Yuzu" looks similar, right?" Atsurou explained it while smirking.

"Well, Yuzu. Just calm down." Kazuya tried to cool Yuzu down before she explodes and changes the topic, "Naoya still hasn't shown up yet, should we try calling him."

"Hmm? Naoya? I just saw him a moment ago." Yuzu made a remark, "He said that he had some urgent business and will not come here today."

Kazuya was speechless and could do nothing but sigh.

Atsurou was even more depressed.

"Eh~ all that walking in this hot day was all for nothing…"

"Ah." Yuzu said as she took out three devices that look like DS, "Before he left he told me to give you guys these."

"A COMP?"

"COMP?"

"You don't know, Sodeko?"

"It's just a gaming device which stands for "COMmunication Player"," Kazuya pointed at few people whom hold similar device, "It could also be used for sending E-mails and browse internet."

"To make things simple," Atsurou took the blue COMP and open the lid, "It's like a cell phone."

"Strange, why did he give us these?" Kazuya questioned.

"I don't know, but he did say "You'll all need theses, don't lose them."" Yuzu seemed puzzled, "Just like always, Naoya is mysteries as ever."

"Yuzu, did you mention about meeting us today when you met Naoya?"

"No, why?"

"…Nothing, he must have known it by chance."

Naoya called to meet Kazuya and Atsurou.

Yuzu is only here because Atsurou told her and no one here has a way to communicate with Naoya.

How did he know that Yuzu is coming to 901?

"Hey guys, have you seen this menu before?" Atsurou was surprised to see what the COMP is showing him.

"Hmm… I've never seen this before." Kazuya opened up the black COMP, "Did Naoya made this?"

"Is that even possible?"

"Com'on, Sodeko. Don't you know Naoya is a famous programmer?" Atsurou is still fiddling with the COMP, "Hmm? I can't open this folder."

"Looks like it's protected." Kazuya tried it as well.

Atsurou suddenly took out his laptop and a few cables from his bag.

He then connects the laptop with the COMP and started typing.

"Hey, what is he doing in the middle of the street!?"

"He's just going to hack and open that folder."

"Don't say it so causally!" Yuzu turned to Atsurou, "Won't Naoya be angry at you if you do that?"

"No worries, Sodeko." He continued tapping his keyboard, "He's like a teacher to me."

* * *

"Ah. Thank you."

"Nah, it was my mistake."

After he bumped into a young girl in miko outfit, Zan is currently picking up the small things the girl was holding.

The things they are mostly charms and talisman that could be seen in any shrine where people visit for good luck or fortune.

But the strange thing is… these charms are decorated with cute writings (or maybe drawings) and it seems like they were written in pink pen or some sort.

"Don't you feel hot in that attire?" Zan couldn't help but ask.

"Of course not, it's part of my work." The girl politely replied as she picked up the last charm and slid it into her small bag.

(Work… I thought she is just a cosplayer… maybe she works for a shrine maiden themed café in Akihabara.)

"That's all of it, thank you." The girl bowed to the black-haired boy, "Take care"

"As I said it was my mistake…" Zan scratched the back of his hair to shake of this embarrass feeling.

It isn't strange to see cosplayers or people who wears strange outfit nowadays, especially in Akihabara. But to see someone like that in Shibuya is something new to Zan. Normally a cosplayer will only change into their costumes when they are in Akihabara and changes back into their normal attire when they are in other area.

People here in Shibuya cares about their attire and trends but unlike others Zan would just wear clothes that will increase his own comfort. Like the black hoodie and grey cargo pants he's wearing now.

(God… I must be crazy to wear these on a hot day like this…)

Well, he is just here hanging around Shibuya to waste some time before going to buy a new game in Akihabara.

"Aw~ to walk around doing nothing on such a hot day… " Zan complained and continued to walk, "Hm?"

He then noticed three youngsters in front of 901 playing with COMPs.

Of course he wasn't interested the COMPs but the owners are what made him notice, especially the cat-ear shaped headphones.

"Yo, people." Zan went ahead and greeted them.

"Oh, Zan." Kazuya greeted him casually, "Rare to see you here."

"I do go to other places other than Akihabara you know."

People don't greet strangers on the street, because it's weird if that really happens. Therefore these four youngsters already knew each other and they are all in their second years of the same high school.

"What's Atsurou trying to hack here?" Zan could see Atsurou tapping his laptop rapidly.

"Just some programs Naoya made." Yuzu made the explanation simple.

"Naoya? That cousin of Kazuya's?"

Yuzu nodded.

"He was also the one who gave us these COMPs," Atsurou finally said something, "Here you go."

Atsurou handed the black COMP to Kazuya and pink one to Yuzu.

"I manage to crack the protection to the e-mail folder so we could receive messages."

"There are quite some folders that are locked away…"Zan gets closer to Atsurou in order to see the strange menu on the COMP, "Why did he give you guys a COMP that has its functions all locked up?"

"Not like I know, hm?" Atsurou opened the folder he just cracked, "I just received a message."

"I also got one."

"Oh! Let me see your love letter, Sodeko!"

"Why does it have to be that!?" Yuzu shouted while trying to push Atsurou away, "Stop it! Mind some privacy, you idiot!"

Kazuya was silent this whole time after receiving the COMP Atsurou passed on to him.

"What's wrong? You also got a love message?" Zan joked as he asks Kazuya.

Kazuya passed his COMP to Zan.

Zan was also surprised by the message Kazuya received.

_Good Morning._

_Here is today's news._

_At around 16:00, a man will be killed in a Shibuya-ku Aoyama apartment. The wounds on the corpse are consistent with an attack by a large carnivorous beast._

_At 19:00, a large explosion will occur in Minato-ku Aoyama._

_The cause is unknown._

_At 21:00, a blackout will affect the entire Tokyo metropolitan area._

_Have a nice day._

"A Laplace Mail from "The Observer"… what's that?" Kazuya shook his head in response to Zan's question.

"Eeek! What is this?"

"It says today's news… but it's not even three yet. Will someone really die at four?"

It seems like both Yuzu and Atsurou also got the same message on their COMP.

Kazuya went silent again so Zan decided to leave him to cool down the other two because he knew that whenever Kazuya is quiet, he is thinking of something.

"Maybe it's just a prank; I mean what kind of news tells something before it even happened."

"YA! It has to be! Naoya must have sent this because you were tinkering with his program!" Yuzu complained to Atsurou.

"You think so?" Kazuya spoke.

"Huh?"

"Do you really think that a person like Naoya would really pull a prank like this?"

"I agree with Kazuya," Atsurou seemed serious, "Naoya wouldn't do something like this, there must be some reason."

"Then what kind of reason does he have?" Yuzu can't help but to ask, she looked scared.

"Like hell I know. Well, I will just try to crack all the other folders to see if there's any information about this mail." Atsurou then begun to pack up his stuff and walks away, "You guys just go kill some time somewhere, I will give you a call when I'm done."

"Hey! Wai-"

Before Yuzu could stop him, Atsurou has already disappeared in the crowd.

She sighed and turned to the boys.

"So, what should we do now before that idiot is done playing with that thing?"

Of course their answer is to hang around until Atsurou phones them, but the question is where they should go.

Before any of them made a choice, Zan suddenly walks away from the other two.

"Where you going?" Yuzu caught up to Zan and asked.

"Of course I'm going to Akihabara to buy some new games." Zan answered her with a smirk and whisper to her so Kazuya couldn't hear it, "I just made a good chance for you, good luck."

"Wh- What do you mean!?"

Yuzu blushed and tries to hit Zan with her hand bag, but he manages to escape and heads to his destination.

"You two seems to get along quite well." Kazuya laughed.

"Just how did you arrive to that conclusion?"

"Ahaha, just calm down." Kazuya pat Yuzu on her head, "Let's go and kill some time together while we wait for the other two."

Yuzu couldn't help but nod as she lowers her head.

* * *

Akihabara… a district in Tokyo which provides major sale for electronic, computer, anime, games and otaku goods.

It's the place which is known as Otaku Heaven by many.

Even though school vacation is almost over, the street is still lively with all those stores opened and with all the cosplayers walking around.

Zan is walking through the crowd of other otaku-looking people while carrying a paper bag, with a game inside, and eating fried tofu from a packet he just bought a while ago.

His backpack is filled with junk food and some goods he won in a gaming competition held in some store.

(Three portable chargers (man powered) for COMPs… they may be useless to me but they will be great help for those three.)

Zan smiled as he thinks about it while turning into an alleyway to avoid the crowd that's getting unbearable.

*Ding*

The light sound made by a small bell echoed in Zan's ear.

He turned back and saw there was no one behind him so he continued walking out of the alleyway.

*Ding*

The same sound rang in his ear again.

He turned back and there was no one again.

After a small pause he decided to look down.

"A fox? What's it doing here in town?" Zan questioned himself and noticed a bell necklace on the white fox, "A lost pet!?"

The small white fox paid no attention to Zan reaction but instead was approaching him cautiously while staring at the fried tofu with its yellow eyes.

Zan noticed its stare and slowly kneels down while holding his fried tofu towards the fox.

The fox was surprised by his action and jumped back…

(Well, it's hard for animal to understand people's intention.)

Before Zan stands up again, the fox suddenly leaped forwards and snatched the tofu from his hand.

The fox disappeared into the crowd leaving the dumb-folded Zan and the echo of the bell.

His mind was blink until he received a message from the Dolly Fan Club.

"It's almost four…" Zan muttered to himself as he continues on his way out of the alleyway.

He recalled the mail that he saw in Kazuya's COMP, "_a man will be killed in a Shibuya-ku Aoyama apartment"._

"Since Atsurou is still busy, might as well just go t-"

"Curiosity kills the cat."

Chill ran down Zan's back as soon as he heard that cold voice from the alleyway.

He turned back for the third time and saw a small person (possibly a kid) covered in a dark-purple robe.

Zan could not see that person's face but he could move, like his foot was stuck to the ground.

"…"

Zan wanted to say something but it's like his lips were sewed together.

He could only stare at the person and likewise the person was staring at him.

He had this strange feeling while starting at this person.

He could not hear anything and could not feel anything around him.

It felt like they were the only ones in this world, the surrounding the people were all gone.

It feels so unreal…

The moment felt like eternity but as soon as Zan blinked his eyes the person wasn't there.

The cheerful sounds surrounding Akibahara started to ring around Zan.

Everything is back to normal.

(What was that just now?)

Zan could feel cold sweat running down his face.

It was like hallucination yet, at the same time, it felt so real.

(I have to check that out!)

With his determination set, Zan went on the train to Aoyama.

(Something big is going to happen and I will regret if I don't see this!)

* * *

There weren't many people here in Aoyama's residential area because it's still too early for dinner.

Zan looked at his cell phone; the time now is about 6min past four.

He is walking at the back of each apartment since the housewives, who had just returned from the market, are happily chatting in the front which makes him uncomfortable.

"Have you heard about Takemura's wife?"

"Yes, yes! I heard about her that she mistaken salt with sugar and gave Takemura a salty coffee."

"Ahahaha!"

Zan could still hear those useless chatter from the housewives even though he at the back.

The happy chatter really destroyed the tension Zan had just felt 20min ago in Akihabara.

There are lots of apartments in Aoyama so it's hard pinpoint which room in these apartments will have that incident.

Also it's already past four and the housewives are chatting happily.

(Sigh… it's just another ordinary day.)

Zan gave up and started to back track his way to the station.

*Clack*

He looked down and picked up the object he just kicked.

(A COMP? From where?)

There wasn't anything on the ground while Zan was searching for the apartment and it was virtually impossible to miss something as catchy as a white-coloured COMP.

The COMP was decorated with some irregular red pattern.

(A limited edition…?)

"Human, hand that over."

A deep voice came from behind Zan.

(Geez, just how many times did I get approached from behind today?)

Zan looked back and saw a big man (about 2m tall) and he is really built up.

(A body builder?)

The man had long black hair and wears a yellow tight suit which exposed most part of his body.

(A pervert?)

He had green skin and carries a big butcher knife dripping red liquid.

(A cosplayer? A butcher?)

"T- This is yours?" Zan couldn't deduce what kind of person this man is but he just feels uneasy around him.

"I SAID HAND IT OVER!"

The big man raised his butcher knife in the air and swings it down.

The attack missed as Zan was caught off guard and awkwardly fell onto his bottom.

"THE HECK YOU DOING? Are you trying to kill a person for a COMP!?" Is what Zan would normally say in response to things similar to what the big man did.

But Zan couldn't say it as soon as he saw the knife digging itself into the ground where he stood.

The knife was the real deal, so as the person in front of him as well as his intent to kill.

(R..!) He tries to get up, his legs are shaking.

(…N!) His heart is beating,.

(…U…!) He is scared.

(RUN!)

Zan began running towards Aoyama Cemetery at full speed, he had this feeling that he shouldn't run to a place where there are other people.

(why? Why? WHY!?)

Why does he feel like that when there is a need for help?

Why does he feel that bad things will happen if other people see this pervert behind him?

(This uneasy feeling…)

Zan ran through the Cemetery and entered the forest as the pervert chasing him and screaming.

(It's the same as the one I experienced some time ago…)

Zan doesn't know how far he had ran but he's stamina was depleted and he could not hear any footsteps from behind him.

Did he lose the pervert?

He looked back and saw no one behind.

(This uneasy feeling isn't going away; it's the same as the person in Akihabara.)

He looked up and realized his pursuer had jumped up.

(These guys are…)

The figure of the pervert becomes bigger as he descends from the sky.

Holding his knife high and shouting "GIVE IT BACK TO ME! MY FREEDOM!"

(NOT HUMAN!)

* * *

Yuzu and Kazuya are walking down the street of Omotesando.

The lining of the shops gives this place a calming atmosphere.

"We could've gone to the movies or karaoke," Yuzu is happily giving suggestions as she walks alongside Kazuya, "But Atsurou wouldn't be able to call us."

"Well, as long as we are in a place with good reception it won't be a problem."

"Ya! Walking down here seems like a good idea." Yuzu points at the shops, "The stores around here are really fashionable."

"Don't you think so, Kazuya?"

"If you are talking about style…" Kazuya gave it some thought, "I would say that Omotesando feels more like Aoyama."

"Aoyama…" Yuzu suddenly became worried.

Kazuya noticed the strange expression Yuzu has and looked at the time on his phone.

The time now is a few minutes before forty-past-four.

"Don't worry, Yuzu." Kazuya decided to calm her down, "The e-mail from the COMP might just be some prank."

"Ya, you are right." Yuzu smiled a little in relieve.

At that moment, several police cars zoom down the street, sirens wailing.

They are heading to the direction of Aoyama.

Yuzu's expression turned pale.

"Doesn't' Naoya live in Aoyama?" Yuzu couldn't see Kazuya's reaction from her position, "Hey, Kazuya…"

"Let's go Yuzu." Kazuya grabbed her hand and started walking fast.

"W-Where?"

"To Aoyama."

This is the first time Yuzu see this usually calm Kazuya rushing like this.

This means Kazuya is really worried.

For some reason Kazuya gets this uneasy feeling when thinking about the incident that the mail said and the police cars.

He gets this feeling that Naoya is somehow involved.

* * *

Both Yuzu and Kazuya arrived at Aoyama residential area.

Aoyama is full of people but it does not have the cheerful chatter like before.

The atmosphere around the area is full of worry and fear.

These people are standing in front of an apartment which is roped off by the police.

"Kazuya, isn't this apartment where Naoya lives in?"

"Naoya…"

"Oh, are you guys looking for me?"

The two were approached by a man with a familiar voice.

The man has a long white hair and wears a dark green robe.

"Naoya, you are safe!" Yuzu was glad to see this person in front of her.

"Because of that e-mail you sent, I was worried." Kazuya gave Naoya an unpleasant expression but his voice shows signs of relieve.

"…E-mail?" Naoya gave it some thought, "Oh, yes… That!"

Naoya made sure that no one is listening before he continues.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to scare you," Naoya looked at the entrance to his apartment, "The man who lived next to me was savagely eaten."

"Savagely eaten?" Yuzu's face turned pale as she took a step back, "I- It can't be… Naoya, you!?"

The incident that the e-mail said came true.

Yuzu got the e-mail before the incident and there is one possibility for this.

The e-mail was a warning for a murder!

"Kazuya," Naoya was still calm as he fixed his gaze on Kazuya, "What do you think about the email?"

"I really don't want to admit it but…" Kazuya paused a bit as he had trouble believing what he is about to say, "It is as if… the e-mail predicts."

"Eh? What are you saying Kazuya?" Yuzu was surprised by this answer.

"Heh, your predictions never cease to amaze me." Naoya was smiling in please instead, "No wonder you are my cousin."

"Where are you going?"

"We weren't meant to meet like this… Go find Atsurou, because…" Naoya suddenly started to walk away from them, "It will start soon."

"What wil-"

"Naoya! Why did you give Yuzu the COMPs?" Kazuya interrupted Yuzu, "You shouldn't have known that Yuzu is coming for our meeting today."

"…"

Naoya did not answer but just smiled as he continued walking leaving the two confused people behind.

* * *

"It's probably just a coincident."

Atsurou was still tapping on his laptop as the other two approached him with the news about the incident that happened in Aoyama.

Yuzu and Kazuya found Atsurou by Miyashita Park.

It's around six and the sun is setting so there weren't many people around the park at this time.

"I mean who would believe in this "predict the future" stuff."

"But a person really did died."

"Com'on, Yuzu." Atsurou stopped tapping and looked up to the worried Yuzu, "How would you know if the e-mail really can predict."

"What if the other incidents were to hap-"

"Stop!" Atsurou interrupted her to stop her from panicking, "We still need to look into the COMPs before we could make any assumptions."

"You said that you need our COMPs in order to crack the program, right?" Kazuya took out his COMP and so as Yuzu.

"Ya, these COMPs are monitoring each other so I won't be able to crack on alone." Atsurou began typing on his laptop.

"Hmm?" Yuzu noticed Kazuya is looking around for something, "What is it you looking for, Kazuya?"

"Where is Zan? I thought you gave him a call."

"I did." Atsurou handed his phone to Kazuya, "But he didn't pick up."

"Maybe he just went home to play the game he bought today, that stupid otaku." Yuzu smiled a bit as she joked.

"Ahaha, that's has to be it." Atsurou was relieved when the tension around her was gone, "I actually wanted show him this…"

It seems like he is on the last process in cracking the program on the COMP.

Yuzu gets her head closer to the laptop to see the results but they didn't pay attention why Kazuya was all silent throughout their conversation.

Kazuya is staring at a familiar person in green robe looking at him… no, at them.

Naoya is smiling but it's a kind of smile which Kazuya never seen.

Kazuya felt uneasy as no one else except the four of them can be seen in this park.

It's like they were isolated.

"Well, here goes!"

Kazuya's attention was drawn by Atsurou's suddenly shout and as he turn his way to where Naoya was.

"He's not there…"

He stood there for a moment until he saw a flash from his own COMP.

_Peaceful days are over…_

_Let's Survive!_

And another flash of light forced Kazuya to close his eyes.

"Human, were you the one who summoned me?" A deep voice was directed at Kazuya and he was surprised by what he saw.

"Who ar-" Before Kazuya could finish his question, the dog-like-human swung his club at Kazuya which missed as he fell to the side.

"If you wish to make a contract with me, Kobold the Demon of War," Kobold picked his club up and places it on his shoulder, "THEN FIGHT ME!"

"Uwaah! What is this!?" Atsurou shouted in surprise as he dodged an attack, "Did monsters just come out of the COMP?"

"Kazuya! Help me!"

Kazuya saw Atsurou and Yuzu was attacked by a flexible dragon looking creature and a fairy.

Atsurou was pinned down by the claws of the creature and Yuzu was hit by a lightning which caused her to fall on the ground.

He has to go and help them… but how?

What can a human as powerless as him be able to save others if his life is also in danger?

No… both his childhood friends are in danger!

Doesn't matter what happens to him, he will have to go and save them.

_Human, I have heard your courage._

A deep voice echoed in Kazuya's mind.

_Hmm? Who am I?_

_What a silly question… Don't you realize that we are the same entity?_

He doesn't care about those but he has to move to save his friends…

His legs are shaking.

_Hahaha! Fear not human._

_Just remember who you really are._

_Just remember that you are a "Bel"._

_Remember my name…_

Kazuya started to move his legs.

"Is now the best time to worry about your friends?"

Kobold swung his club again as Kazuya was about to get up and hits him on the head.

Kazuya's blood splatters over the club, the floor and his face.

Kobold smiled.

"Kazuya!" Atsurou and Yuzu shouted as they witness that scene.

"…Why?" To Kobold is surprised as Kazuya was still standing there.

"ve…" Kazuya said something with his head down.

"Huh?" Kobold took a step back with his club.

"I said MOVE!" Kazuya said as if he is giving orders.

Kobold gritted his teeth and holds his club up.

"How dare a lowly human com-"

"YOU ARE IN THE WAY!"

Before Kobold could finish, Kazuya took a step forward and delivered his right fist straight into Kobold's face.

"Argh!" The blow turned Kobold into an orb of light and was absorbed into the Black COMP.

"W-What!?" Both the other creatures were astonished to see such thing.

Kazuya wasted no time and dashed towards the creatures.

By the time they could react, Kazuya was already in front of the dragon-like creature.

The creature slashes at Kazuya with its right claw and was stopped by Kazuya's left.

Kazuya then reaches for the creatures head with his right hand.

"Wait! Are you really huma-" The creature's head was heavily smashed onto the ground.

"THAT'S A LIE!" The fairy tries to fly away after seeing both her companions killed by one single human who was looking at her with blood all over his face, "THEY TOLD ME HUMAN WERE JUST FOOD NOT A BEAST!"

"AGI!" Kazuya shouted as he pointed his right palm towards the fairy.

"NOOOOOOOO!" The fairy screamed as she was burnt to crisp and turned into an orb of light.

Yuzu and Atsurou got up but they are just staring at Kazuya and not moving.

Everything that happened until now was so unreal that they don't know how to react.

The boy, with his face covered in blood, slowly turns his head to them and smiled.

"Are you guys alright?" Kazuya falls to the ground.

"KAZUYA!"

"You are not kidding me, right?" Atsurou's face turned pale.

Yuzu and Atsurou hurriedly ran up to the boy on the ground.

* * *

"Haa… Haa…"

Zan is running through the woods as he held his hand on his left shoulder.

On a closer look one would see a huge cut wound on his shoulder and blood is streaming down his hand.

He would've received a more fatal wound earlier if he didn't use his game box to redirect the knife that was swung at him from above.

The game was cut in half, which was expected, but the knife should've went through the game and cut Zan's head in half as well.

Was it coincident?

Zan doesn't care about it right now because he has to run.

He doesn't know how far and how long he has run for, but he knows he time is almost up.

Even though the pursuer was playing with its prey but sooner or later he will catch up to Zan as the sun begins to set.

Zan's sight is becoming blurry and his strength is leaving him because he had lost too much blood during his run.

He suddenly tripped over a tree root and caused him to fall down.

He tries to get up but couldn't as he had lost all the strength and courage to do so.

(Why me? Why is this happening to me?)

He manages to get himself to a tree and laid his back against it.

(This is the worst… to be chased by this pervert!)

He saw the shadow of his pursuer coming closer to him.

The fate of the prey has been decided.

(Why is he trying to kill me? For the COMP?)

The pursuer is standing in front of Zan.

Zan thought of the person he met in Akihabara.

_Curiosity kills the cat._

(Ya… You were totally right…)

The pursuer raised his butcher knife high in the air.

(I totally regret coming here… but I would've regretted if I just go home though… Ahaha… what am I thinking now… so tiring.)

The pursuer swung his knife down towards Zan.

(Damn… Am I really going to die here? LIKE THIS?)

Zan's eyes began to close.

He then saw the color white and red flashed in front of him before he lost his conscious.

* * *

"Atsurou! What did you do?" Yuzu is holding Kazuya in her hands; tears could be seen in her eyes. "What were those creatures just now? How did they climb out the COMPs?"

"I- I DON'T KNOW! I REALLY DON'T!" Atsurou panicked which cost him some time before taking out his phone, "Just what the hell happened?!"

"Atsurou! Kazuya's blood is not stopping!" Yuzu took out more tissues from her bag and pressed them against the wound on Kazuya's head.

"Hold on, Yuzu!" Atsurou started to dial on his phone, "I'm calling the ambulance."

"Kazuya, Kazuya, Kazuya!" Tears are streaming down Yuzu's face as she repeated Kazuya's name countless times.

"Damn it!? Just what the hell is really going on?!" Atsurou started scratching his head violently until he felt his hand was pulled by another.

"Kazuya!" Both of them were relieved to see Kazuya is conscious.

"*cough* Atsurou… what is the time now?" Kazuya ended the question with few more coughs.

"It's seven!" Atsurou confirmed the time from his phone, "Why would you even care? We need to get you to the hosp-"

Suddenly a loud noise snapping sound and bright light came from the direction of the forest by Aoyama.

The explosion interrupted Atsurou and caught the attention of the trio.

"Just what the hell is that?" Yuzu was in shock and don't know how to respond.

"The explosion at seven…" Kazuya tried to explain the matter by forcing his voice.

"The explosion…? Ah!" Atsurou finally understand what Kazuya was trying to convey, "The "Laplace Mail"! The explosion that will happen in Aoyama at seven!"

"Huh? So the prediction was true!?" Yuzu couldn't believe what she is experiencing now.

Everything that has happened until now was all too unreal to them…

"Damn it! WHY?" Atsurou violently cursed his phone, "Why is there no reception?"

"Eh?" Yuzu also checked her phone, "What should we do? We can't call the ambulance like this!"

"Hey! You three!"

The voice caught the attention of the trio.

The owner of the voice was a man dressed in an orange robe.

"It's dangerous around here! Leave this area immediat-"

Before the man could finish, his head suddenly fell on the ground next to Yuzu.

Blood are oozing out of the headless body and the neck of the head.

Its eyes were wide opened and bloodshot could be seen.

The head are in the position as if it is staring at Yuzu, pleading for help.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Yuzu let out a scream as if she was the one who was killed and fainted.

Atsurou was astonished as he sees the culprit.

The murderer was a huge man wearing white clothing…

No, to be more accurate the man has white furs covering his whole body.

It's another monster!

But Atsurou couldn't do anything but stare at that monster.

This monster was also staring at them and its killing intent is all over the area.

Atsurou could feel that the pressure that made it hard for him to breathe…

Yes, he could feel fear.

Like a prey which was found by its predator.

"RUN! TAKE YUZU AND RUN! ATSUROU!" He did not respond to Kazuya's voice.

"Damn it!" Kazuya then grabbed on to his COMP and called out, "GET RID OF THAT BEAST! KOBOLD!"

A loud howl was made as Kobold jumped out of the COMP into the clear starry sky.

The howl managed to break Atsurou from the pressure he experienced.

Before he could react to seeing Kobold, it dashed towards the giant monster holding its club high in the air.

"I am the War Demon!" Kobold swings his club at the monster, "I WILL CRUSH ANYTHING BEFORE MY MASTER!"

The white monster simply gave it an angry look and holds its hand towards Kobold.

Then, Kobold shattered into million pieces of ice shard.

The monster turned its attention to Kazuya.

"Human! WAS THAT ATTACK DIRECTED AT ME!?" He holds his hands towards Kazuya.

"Kazuya!" Atsurou moved in front of Kazuya.

"IDIOT! What are you doing!?"

"Maharagi!"

"UAAAAHHHH! THAT WOMAN SHE'S HERE!"

The word was like chanting a spell, the monster was engulfed in flame.

"Give up, Wendigo." A girl with shoulder length purple and in orange robe, with some flower decoration on her head, came out of nowhere, "There is no escape."

"AHHHH! I WILL REMEMBER THIS! " Wendigo started running, "I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU, HUMAN!"

"… So it was too shallow… I need to chase him down."

The girl was about to walk in Wendigo's direction but stops as she turn towards the trio.

She couldn't ignore the injuries they have.

"Prayer." The girl swung her hand as if she was chanting a spell.

"Huh? My wounds are …"

"Recovering…?" Kazuya got up as he drops the COMP and holds fainted Yuzu in his hands.

"Those COMPs…" The girl noticed the black device that was in Kazuya's hand, "Where did you get them from?"

"Naoya, I mean, a person we know gave them to us!" Atsurou was also holding his COMP, "But monsters just came out from them!"

"Naoya… I see…"

"Ugh…" Yuzu woke up and got up quickly, "KAZUYA! ATSUROU! A MAN WAS KILLED BY A MONSTER!"

"Yuzu, calm down…" Kazuya tried to comfort her, "That monster ran away."

"Ya, this girl saved us." Atsurou pointed at the girl in orange robe.

"My name is Kuzuryu Amane." Amane bowed as she introduces herself, "I am the priestess of Shomonkai."

"I'm Kihara Atsurou." "I'm Minegeshi Kazuya." "I'm Tanigawa Yuzu."

The three also bowed in response of to Amane, "Thank you for saving us."

"Nice to meet you." Amane bowed once again before she turns around, "I need to chase Wendigo before he hurt more people."

"Please head home straight away." Amane added, "This is for your own safety."

"Wait!"

Kazuya tried to stop her because he still has loads of questions to ask.

Suddenly, the lights in the park were gone.

To be exact, the lights in Tokyo were all out.

It seems like Tokyo was swallowed by darkness.

"Hii! What's going on?" Yuzu was startled.

"The power outage at nine…" Atsurou looked in Kazuya's direction and Kazuya gave him a nod in agreement.

"I would like you to spend a night here." Amane bowed as she made the request, "I have made a barrier which will repel any demons."

"A barrier!? Spend a night here!?" Atsurou isn't happy to the request, "What is really going on?"

"As I have said," Amane said in her always cold voice, "With all those demons wandering around, it is not safe."

"Demons. Demons. Demons!" Atsurou is about to snap, "Are those monsters demons? Why are they even wandering around? How did they come out of the COMP?"

"…" Amane shows no signs of answering Atsurou as she continued to walk.

"Hey!" Atsurou was about to chase after her but was stopped by Kazuya.

"Kuzuryu-san!" Kazuya called out to Amane, "I have one last question."

"Just call me Amane." Amane stopped to listen to Kazuya.

"You were fighting against the demon, right?"

Amane nodded.

"How were you able to do that?" That was the second question Kazuya asked but he didn't realize it.

"…" Amane didn't seem to care and pointed towards the COMP Kazuya is holding.

"The COMP?"

Amane nodded again, "But I will recommend you to leave this city after dawn since you are not familiar with fighting demons."

"How you use your COMP is all up to you." Amane added as she walks away, "… be prepared as a trial will be bestowed upon all human."

The trio could only stand there as Amane's figure disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

The starry night, in the park, Kazuya and Atsurou are simply sitting and staring into the city which has been engulfed by darkness.

Yuzu is sleeping on Atsurou bag.

"It must have been tiring for Yuzu, huh." Kazuya smiled as he looked at Yuzu.

"Ahaha, same goes for me." Atsurou also smiled, "I'm totally beat after all these demon stuff."

"Speaking about demons, did you check the COMP?"

"Ya…" Atsurou took out his COMP and opened it to show Kazuya, "There are two things which allow us to fight against demons."

Kazuya moved his head so he could see the COMP clearly, "Demon Summoning Program and the Harmonizer?"

"Yep." Atsurou put his COMP back into his pocket, "One which allows us to summon demons and the other to allow increase our damage towards demons and lessen the damage we take from demons."

"Amane or rather I think the whole Shomonkai already knows how to use these to fight demons." Kazuya looked back into the city once more.

"Shomonkai… topics on the net always talks about their outrageous clothing."

"Ahaha, it's just like cosplay."

"Hahaha! I can't deny that."

"Hey, Atsurou. Do you think that COMP was used to fight demons way before today?"

"I'm also considering about that, there have been rumors of hunting vampires in Tokyo recently."

"The first incident from the Laplace mail may have been a result of a demon."

"I think the probability is high."

"…" "…"

The more things they talk about the atmosphere gets heavier.

They reach the point where they can't continue discussing about demons anymore.

Both of them have so many things in their mind but couldn't bring them out.

"Kazuya. Thank you for saving Yuzu and me today." Atsurou bowed down, "If wouldn't for you we would've been…"

"Haa… Why are you being all formal all of the sudden?" Kazuya sighed to Atsurou's action.

"What do you mean? We were like a burd-"

Atsurou was interrupted by Kazuya, "What are you talking about? We are all friends and you even risked your life to protect me." Kazuya also bowed down to Atsurou, "Thank you for trying to protect me."

"Kazuya…" Atsurou was about to tear up and pulled down his beanie to cover his eyes.

"Both of you are not a burden, because I need the both Yuzu and you."

"Ahaha, if you didn't mention Yuzu there…" Atsurou regained his cheerful smile, "It would've been like you confessing to me."

"Huh? I was trying to say all those cool lines and yet you just destroy all those coolest with this lame joke."

Kazuya went to grab Atsurou neck and rub his fist repetitively against Atsurou's head.

The two were laughing cheerfully as if nothing was out of ordinary today.

There is also a school trip in the second semester they are looking forward to which is an exciting thing to think about.

By tomorrow, they will all be able to head home… days in the future is always full of hope.

"Do you think we should go tell Zan about what happened today?"

"Of course." Atsurou look up to the starry sky, "I want to see how disappointed he will be when he noticed he missed this incident big time."

"Ahaha, let's make sure he will regret for his over-gaming."

* * *

In an unknown room, Naoya is sitting in front of a laptop while being surround by many others.

The room is dark and the only source of light is from the laptops.

"Are you ready to face the trial, Kazuya?" Naoya smiled to himself as he asked a question which could not be heard by anyone.

"Kukuku, aren't you a sadist?" A man, in grey suit and his hair is combed towards the right, was hiding in the corner of this dark room, "To let your cousin experience this without knowing anything?"

"You don't understand anything, Gigolo…" Naoya looked at him, "Why do you think he is my cousin?"

"Kukuku, I don't really care as long as you make all these amusing."

"Then have you "done it" yet?"

"Ah! The "Sinners"?" Gigolo smiled, "There were a few failures but I managed to get five of them together."

"I see…" Naoya turned back to his laptop, "Then it's about time for it to begin."

"Kukuku, to think of adding "them" to this trial… You really are interesting, Naoya."

* * *

On the building of 901 in Shibuya, two people are looking down into the street which is covered by darkness.

There are some light from cars and other electronic device people use.

The boy with white hair short hair was looking down on those light.

"Look at this, Evny." He pointed at the people, "These lowlifes can't even organize their action just because they lost their source of light."

"Sigh…" Envy, a boy with shoulder length black hair, looked at the boy in front of him, "What is there to look at? They are not even worth watching."

"Jeez… people…" A boy with spiky blonde hair and wears piercing appeared out of no way, "Don't forget who you originally were."

"Ah… Greed." The white hair boy turned towards Greed, "Were you able to tame the beasts?"

"Haa… lucky I was able to." He dropped his shoulders to show how tiring the task was, "Only if those idiots weren't eaten by their own demons."

"BWAHAHAHAHA! WHAT A BUNCH OF IDIOTS! WORTHLESS!" Envy was holding his stomach as he laughed out really loud, "Don't you think so, Pride?"

Pride turned his attention to the street again, he smiled in satisfaction.

"With this… we will just need another person before we begin our hunt." Pride stretched his hand out as if he could grab all the people on the street and crush them. "Our hunt for all the unjust in this ugly world."

"This is us! THE SINNERS!"

* * *

Author's note:

Hi, everyone. Thanks for taking your time to read this fanfic.

As you can see this is my first time writing a fanfic so I apologize if I wasn't able to describe something properly and for my grammar (I'm not that good in English after all). I also have trouble in trying to express the excitement or maybe fear I experienced when I first played Devil Survivor…

Well, Devil Survivor game was out long ago so writing a devil survivor fanfic isn't going to be interesting anymore. But I always had some idea to add on to the story that I couldn't get rid of from my head so I decided to write it down and share.

Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this and wait patiently for the next release.

P.S (I don't know when I will be finished though. (-.-") hahaha…)


	2. Chapter 2: Day 1-Tokyo Lockdown

**Day 1**

**Tokyo Lock-down**

"Ugh..."

*Munch* *Munch*

"Argh..."

*Munch* *Munch*

The sun is high up the sky and its light already covered the area of Aoyama Cemetery. The area is surrounded by the chirping of the birds and other insects, probably cicadas. Yes, it's morning and the time now is a few minutes before eight. It's a new day and it's early so no one should be in the cemetery for no special reason, especially in Tokyo. But now, there are two figures in the area. One big and the other is small.

The bigger figure was a black-haired boy lying against a tombstone. His eyes are closed as if he was sleeping. In front of him stands a person in dark-purple robe. That person was watching him while eating some biscuit out of a bag.

The scene looks just like a regular visitor watching a lazy lion in a zoo.

"LIKE HELL IT IS!"

"!?"

The boy woke up in order to deliver some punchline to his own dream. His action surprised the person in the robe, but the mouth of that person has not stopped moving. He could still remember seeing a similar person yesterday in Akihabara, but he did not get any uneasy feeling from this person.

Looking closely, the person in the robe is a girl (probably an early teen) and had a straight shoulder length purple hair. It seems like she was staring at him the whole time with her shining green eyes.

"Sigh... this is the worst..." The boy face-palmed himself as he sighed, "I can't remember what happened yesterday... and to have a dream of a pervert chasing me for my life..."

*Munch* *Munch*

"And now I woke up in the middle of nowhere and a kid was watching me this whole time like watching a hobo...HEY!" The boy noticed the girl eating something, "WHY ARE YOU EATING STUFF FROM MY BAG!?"

"Oh." The girl finally responded while continuing eating some other snacks, "Because I'm hungry."

"That doesn't mean you could just take my stuff!"

"But it was lying on the floor." The girl pointed at the bag on the floor, "Don't you know that once things are returned to Mother Earth, it can be taken?"

The girl gave an expression of "Don't you know" as she gives the boy a lecture. Of course he never heard of that saying, or actually "did that saying ever exist" is what he should be questioning. The boy gave another sigh as he doesn't know what to do with this kid.

It's not rare to see any children early in the morning but to see a child in a cemetery was strange.

(Maybe she's lost.)

The boy bends down to look at the girl face to face. This is one of the ways to show caring to lost children because they are normally scared when meeting a stranger.

"Hello, girl." The boy said in a soft voice, "My name is Yoshino Zan, you can just call me Zan. So what is your name?"

"My parents told me not to talk to strangers." The girl said with a weird face as if she saw something disgusting.

(Ugh! She's just a kid... just a kid.)

"Don't worry. I'm just here to help you." Zan said with a forced smile, "Are you lost? Where is your mommy?"

"Go away." She said and turns her head away while eating stuff from Zan's bag.

(Ack! This brat...) Zan is approaching his limit and one of his eye brows is twitching.

"Hey, little girl-"

"I said get lost, you LOLICON!" She shouted as if she was getting annoyed by some pervert on the street, "My parents told me not to talk to strang- Awawawaw!"

"THEN SURELY YOUR PARENTS DID TELL YOU NOT TO TAKE THINGS FROM STRANGERS, AHN!" Zan grabbed the girl's head with his hand and he squeezed it as hard as he can while keeping his face close to hers.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!"

Zan let go of his hand as the girl apologize in pain. Sometimes, treating kids the hard way makes things easier is what he learned. Zan gave a sigh since the whole process in helping this lost child needs to be restarted.

"Let's do this again. I'm Zan, what's yours?"

"I'm... I'm Shizune." Shizune introduced herself while rubbing her head, "Haruyuki Shizune."

"Okay, see you can do it well." Zan smiled at Shizune who is about to cry, "So where is mommy?"

"..."

The girl became silent. Zan gave out a sigh since he couldn't do anything about it. He is just a stranger after-all and there is no need to tell everything to a stranger. Or maybe she is just too shy to admit being lost.

(Well, some children are like that.)

Whatever it may be but the best option right now is to take her to the police station as trying to find this girl's parent is going to be hard with just him.

"!"

Zan held Shizune's hand so he would not lose her before getting to a police station.

"HELP!" Shizune began shouting, "THERE'S A KIDNAPPER! A PERVERT! A LOLICON!"

"STUPID!" Zan fist Shizune's head from the top to stop her. "Can't you see I'm the one helping you?"

"...gh..."

Shizune is on her knees and rubbing her head to relieve the pain. Zan felt a little guilty as he could see some tear in her eyes.

"Sorry about that." Zan held his hand out to her. "Here, get up. We are going to find your parents."

"Why should I believe in a complete stranger?" Shizune pouted.

Zan sighed, "There are plenty of reasons for me not to leave a girl behind in a cemetery and at least you can eat snacks when you are with me."

"..."

"..."

Zan couldn't believe that he just said a line that could mark him as a typical kidnapper. So it was normal for a seemly intelligent girl, like Shizune here, to hesitate on Zan's offer. But to Zan's surprise she put her little hand on the hand Zan offered.

"Okay, let's go." She began munching on the new snack she took from Zan's bag. "But don't expect to find them here, since we are in Tokyo."

"What do you mean?" Zan showed a puzzled face to her remark.

"...You will see soon enough." She said with a cold expression.

Zan could not comprehend any of the remarks she has being saying up until now. She has no reason to make up stuff since she seems more mature for her own age. Zan could only feel uneasiness from her statements.

As they began their walk to the station, Zan stood on something which made the sound of a crumbled paper. He then picked up the rectangular paper and noticed there are other similar papers, with familiar pattern that was drawn on it, placed around him.

"This charm with pink drawing... why is it here?"

The first time he saw these charms was in front of 901 in Shibuya, a miko cosplayer had them.

(But I thought it was a dream... no, actually from which part of it was a dream? Why am I here sleeping in the cemetery in the first place?)

Then Shizune spoke which answered all his questions... as if she could read his mind.

"It's simple." The girl spoke in a cold voice, like the one Zan heard from yesterday. "Since everything you saw was real."

* * *

"What? Are you basically saying we are going to die today?" Atsurou was astonished to what Kazuya told Yuzu and him.

"No ways… you are joking, right? Kazuya?" Yuzu had a hard time believing the story.

"…"

It's early morning, around twenty-past eight, and there are already some tension in the atmosphere of Miyashita Park. Just a moment before they all received 2 e-mails. One was the Laplace Mail, which they believe could predict future, and the other was about the Death Clock.

The mail about the Death Clock was sent by Naoya.

Death Clock is a special number, which could be seen on top of every human, which displays the number of days a human still have before an inevitable death. The numbers are showed from 1 to 9 and people who live longer than 10 days will have their Death Clock invisible.

The mail also mentioned that the Death Clock is only visible to the leader of the team.

"I really wish that I could just tell you it's just a joke but…"

"So it's true that our clock is at 0..." Atsurou took a step back as Kazuya nod to him.

"No! No! NO!" Yuzu violently shook her head while covering both of her ears. It is as if she was trying to block herself from listening to all this nonsense. "Hey! Let's just stop this discussion here and go to the station already. I want to go home."

"I'm sorry, Yuzu. But it seems like we won't be able to get out."

"Eh? What do you mean we can't get out?"

Yuzu was shocked to hear Atsurou's depressing statement but what shocked her more was what Atsurou showed her from his COMP.

It was the Laplace Mail.

_"Good morning._

_Here is today's NEWS._

_1. Power outages will continue in all parts of Tokyo within the Yamanote loop through the day. It is unknown when power will be restored._

_2. Poisonous gas is suspected to have escaped from underground pockets. All train service is cancelled across all lines. All exits from within the Yamanote loop will be closed._

_3. At 13:00 in Chiyoda-ku Bunkyo, a localized blizzard will occur. Three victims will be murdered by a snowman._

_4. Across the Yamanote loop, especially around Akihabara and Kanda, there are several cases of murder throughout the day. The victims all have cut marks all over their body. The last victim was a female cosplaying a miko and she was found in small alley of Shinjuku._

_HaVE a nICE daY."_

"The trains don't run anymore…" Atsurou averted his gaze away from Yuzu to avoid seeing her current expression.

"This… can't be…" Yuzu's legs lost their strength and she falls to the ground. Tears began flowing from her eyes. "Why? Why out of all times?"

The Laplace Mail could predict future events and the future it predicted is absolute. The trains will not work.

"Guys." Kazuya stepped forward after seeing the other two in this state. "Just standing around here won't change a thing. We should at least go to the station to check things out."

"I agree with Kazuya, standing around here is just a waste of time." Atsurou began to pack away some of his electronics. It seems he was trying to connect to the internet but it ended in failure.

"What good does going to a station that isn't working do for us!?" Yuzu was shouting, must have been due to all this bad incidents that just kept happening. "The Laplace Mail said that the trains won't run and we all know that the mail can really predict!"

"Yuzu..." Kazuya bent down to get close to the emotional Yuzu, "Do you know why it's a taboo to know the future?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You see." Kazuya took a deep breath before continuing with his explanation. "Even if a man knows his future but as soon as he takes a different action that future he knows wouldn't be there anymore. For example if that man knows he was going to be hit by a car if he continues to walk straight, he could avoid it by taking another turn."

"You mean…" Yuzu's eyes changed into the eyes of girl that just saw jewels for her first time.

"We could change the future." Atsurou put his bag on his shoulder. "Remember about the first incident in that Laplace Mail? If we were there, the result may be different."

"Yep, that's exactly what I'm trying to say. We can't just believe it until we have actually seen it." Kazuya then smiled and extends his hand out to Yuzu. "So, shall we be on our way?"

"O-Okay!"

Yuzu was back to herself and took Kazuya's hand which she used it to help her to stand up. The three had calmed down and they set off to their nearest station.

The train station in Shibuya.

* * *

The train station by Shibuya is full of people as usual. The noise level is also at its normal volume since it is morning. It's few minutes before nine so it's normal for this place to be this busy, people have to go to work after all.

But compare to the daily conversation people have everyday…

"Hey! What's going?"

"Why are you guys blocking the way? I'm late for my work!"

"Just when the hell're you guys gonna let us out?!"

The way to the station was fenced up by the people dressed in military uniform; they stood behind piles of sand bags. Everyone in Japan knows who those people really are.

They are the Self Defense Force, SDF for short.

The SDFs are showered by the complaints and questions from the crowds, there seems to be some journalists in the crowd as well. The complaints were not only about the train station but the electricity as well.

It seems like the power outage still continued from last night.

"Damn it! Even the phone is not working."Atsurou cursed at his cellphone.

"The train really isn't working, is it really because there is a leakage of poisonous gas?"Yuzu grabbed her head as if she couldn't believe from what she is currently looking at.

"All citizens please pay attention!"One of SDF officers was making an announcement using a sound amplifying device. "Currently, there is a leakage of poisonous gas across the underground tunnel. All stations in the Yamanote Line are blocked. We will lift the block once we have confirmed the area is safe to enter. Please wait patiently until then."

After the announcement was made, there were still complaints from the crowd but after a while the crowd started to disperse.

Except for some people…

"Hey, I don't care whether there is some leakage of gas or sewage! Just let us through! Don't you know it's a pain in the ass to walk?"Some people dressed in funny colourful shirts and shorts swarming around a SDF officer.

"You've been informed already. We will only lift the blockage once we determine that the area is safe. Please wait patiently."

"What!? You expect us to wait without telling us the exact time!?"

The guys are causing a commotion which caught the attention of other SDF officers. It may be dangerous if it continues.

"Hey. You guys."A man, with his brown hair gelled backwards and wearing a blue jersey, approached the troublemakers. "Knock it off, will ya? You are making a scene here."

"Huh!? Are you talking to m-" The troublemaker was surprised to see the face of the man. "Ah! It's Kaido… I'm sorry…"

"…"

Kaido just stood there as the troublemakers walk away, hurriedly as if they are running away from a disaster. The SDFs didn't thank Kaido for resolving the commotion and they just stare at him as he walks away.

"Kaido… ? Is he the Kaido of Shibuya Daemons?"

"Huh? Atsurou, you know who he is?"

It seems like both Atsurou and Yuzu had calmed down along with the crowd so they are now striking a normal conversation.

"Well, not in person."Atsurou began explaining. "He's name is Nikaido Tadashi. He is the leader of Shibuya Daemons which is a charismatic gang around Shibuya."

"So since they are the Daemons so you mean they help to protect the peace of Shibuya or something?"Yuzu gave a sigh. "Aren't you reading too much manga lately? Why would gangsters protect peace in Shibuya? Actually what does it mean to protect the peace of Shibuya?"

"Oh, Sodeko! You seemed to have a bright side! Don't you think so, Kazuya?"

While Yuzu was hitting Atsurou, with her handbag, for Atsurou's previous statement, Atsurou was looking around for the disappeared Kazuya. To his surprise he saw that blue-haired boy, with a cat-ear headphone, talking to the leader of Shibuya Daemon.

"Wait! What? Kazu…ya?" Before he could finish he saw Kazuya waving to Kaido and running back to the group.

"Yo, guys. What's up?"

"Don't just what's up me? Hey, did you know who you were talking to just now?"

"Nikaido Tadashi, the leader of the Shibuya Daemons. Also known as Kaido."

"If you know who is then why did you talk to him? Weren't you scared? I mean he is a gangster."

"Huh? Didn't you just say that he is the leader of a charismatic gang?" Yuzu was surprised by the change of Atsurou's reaction.

"Well, I thought he might know Shibuya well enough so I just asked him a few questions."

"Oh, what a brilliant idea! Kazuya!"

"Woah! Atsurou did another 180 change!"

"So what did you asked?"

"Well, of course I asked him whether there is anywhere out and if he knows where Naoya is." Kazuya took out his phone with Naoya's picture on it. "Since he doesn't know Naoya so I sent him a picture of him to Kaido. He said that he would call us once the cellphones start to work."

"I've got tons of questions for Naoya, especially about this Death Clock thing." Atsurou angrily pointed at something up on his head. Of course he couldn't see the clock.

"I agree, once I find him I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." Yuzu stomped with one of her leg.

"Well, shall we go?" Kazuya tried to calm those two down.

"Huh? Where to?"

"If this station doesn't work, we are going to check on other stations."

"But didn't the SDF say that all stations are blocked?"

"Com'on Sodeko. We should at least try some other stations; there is a chance that some stations are not blocked." Atsurou then pointed at above his head again. "Our priority is to find a way out before this could happen."

"…"

Yuzu couldn't say anything but to agree to what Atsurou just said. So they began walking.

Both Yuzu and Atsurou was at the front, it seems like they are arguing again, and Kazuya was at the back. He deliberately walked slower than the others because he felt uneasy.

There are two things he did not mention to the other two.

One was the other people they saw all had a number 6 on top of their head and the SDFs all have their Death Clock invisible. It seems like something big is going to happen that will kill many people after six days and it won't even affect the SDFs.

Second was that Kazuya also asked Kaido to search for another person.

Yoshino Zan.

Kazuya had a feeling that Zan might be caught in this mess as well.

* * *

Around 9:30 in the morning.

"… Please wait patiently until we have determined the area is safe."

Zan was not surprised to hear the same announcement about the blockage from the SDFs in front of the train station of Ebisu.

(After all those crazy things that happened yesterday, this one seems much more normal.)

Looking at the little girl next to him he recalled what she said.

_Everything you saw was real._

At first Zan wouldn't want to believe it but he had to after finding a white COMP in his bag. The only difference was the irregular red pattern became black. Zan wiped it off after he found out that it was blood that was on the COMP. Originally he wanted to throw it away but Shizune told him to keep it and for some reason he felt he had to keep it.

Zan have already checked the content of the COMP to check for the identity of its owner but it seems like most of the files in the COMP were corrupted. The COMP might be damaged either from being dropped or the blood.

(The owner might have been attacked by that pervert yesterday… I hope the police don't find it…)

He can be charged for stealing after all.

"Hey."

"Woah!"

A voice came from behind Zan and he was shocked to see a man with a scary looking face.

"Hey, keep it down will ya?"The man, with his spiked brown hair gelled backwards, gave out a sigh. "I had enough with all these yelling this morning."

"Yes, Zan." Shizune who was quietly eating away Zan's snack suddenly spoke. "It's rude to react like that the first time you see him. AW!"

"You the one to talk!"After fisting Shizune, Zan turns to the man. "Sorry about that just now. What is it for calling me?"

"Oh. So you really are Yoshino Zan, huh."The man took out his cellphone and showed Zan his own picture. "Well, it seems like a friend of yours asked me to find you. His name was Minegeshi Kazuya."

"Kazuya!? You met with Kazuya!?"

"Haa… I said enough with that yapping."It seems like he is getting annoyed. "Well, he did tell me to contact him after finding you but it seems like the phones are still down. And it was careless of him not to give me a place to let you guys meet up."

"Ahaha, Zan is just like a lost kid! AW! It hurts!"

"You know, you are also one of those lost kid."This time Zan decided to squeeze Shizune at her head.

"Awawaw! This is child abuse! Watch it! I will call the police!"

"Huh? Please understand that this is D-I-S-C-I-P-L-I-N-E!"

The man, who watched the whole scene of sibling love, gave out another sigh. He must be thinking that kids these days have no tension at all, given the situation they are in they could still play happily like that.

"Osu, Boss!"A man, with curly blonde hair, gave a bow to the scary looking man. "Are you having troubles?"

"Hey, Taki. Good timing."

"?"

Taki wears a white T-shirt with some flame pattern at the front. He also had a blue sleeveless vest on top of his vest and had blue jeans on. He wears a red bandana over his head. His overall image, judging from the way he greets and his clothing, could be said an energetic man who is some punk from an outdated American movie.

Is what Zan thinks when he saw Taki.

"Would you mind taking care of these two kids for me?"The scary man showed Zan and Shizune to Taki. "I need you to get these two lost kids to this person named Minegeshi Kazuya. Here is his picture."

"Osu, Boss! I got it!"Taki raised his voice volume up as if he was in the army. "But do you have any business to attend to? Should I tag along?"

"Well, you don't need to. All you have to do is to find that person for these lost kids."The Boss then turned towards Zan and Shizune. "This is Takeshiki Taki; from now on he will help you find your friend. Feel free to come and find me when you are in trouble. I'm Kaido."

"Oh. I'm Yoshino Zan and…"Seeing Kaido was introducing himself, Zan automatically introduced himself even though Kaido already knew who he is. Zan bowed down and he also tries to make Shizune do the same. "She is Haruyuki Shizune."

Kaido smiled at them and walks away. Leaving only Taki, Zan and Shizune.

"Well…"

"Hey, hey. Zan." Before Taki could say anything, Shizune was pulling at Zan's right hand sleeve. "I dislike that Kaido guy. He called you "lost kid" twice. He's a bad person."

"I'm sure I heard him saying "lost kids"." One of Zan's eye brows twitched a little.

"Oi, you two!" Taki forced himself in the conversation with his loud voice. "You know it's rude to talk bad behind Boss's back. You kids should learn some manners."

"And do you know how rude you were for butting in our conversation?" Shizune pouted.

"Well, what do we do if we can't find Kazuya?" Zan tries to change the topic to avoid Shizune to become even ruder to someone taking care of them. "Kaido did say we should find him if we run into trouble, right? How do we get to him?"

"Haha, aren't you belittling Boss too much? Boss is a thoughtful leader of our gang. We have a meeting spot to share information in case if our phone dies. So if we can't find your friend, we will just go find Boss in that meeting place. See! Isn't our Boss great?" Hearing the other two going "Oh~", Taki puffed up his chest as he boast about Kaido.

(I thought this guy was an idiot but to think he is kind of bright. What a surprise.)

"I thought this guy was stupid but to think his brain wasn't rotten. That's a relieve." Shizune just made a statement which is similar to what Zan was thinking.

"Hey! That little girl over there!" Taki raised his voice again in anger and approached her.

"Wait, Taki! She is just a girl! She just doesn't know what she is saying!" Zan tries to calm Taki down to prevent violence done to little kids.

"That's why you need to correct them. This is how you teach kids." Taki then bent over to get closer to Shizune who became a scared from seeing Taki's furious face.

"Zan~" She looked at Zan with teary eyes. It seems like she is asking for help.

"Hey, Tak-"

"Hey, girl!" Taki suddenly spoke in a loud voice before Zan could. "Why did you make a statement which contains both insult and compliment? You need to make up your mind or else I won't know whether you are praising me or insulting me!"

Shizune was dumb-folded and was staring at Taki blankly.

"Hey, Taki!" Zan had his eyes wide open, as if he just discovered some new species. "Was that the reason why you were angry?"

"Ya. What else? I mean kids these days need to know how to make decisions, right? Little girl." Taki smiled at Shizune who returns an awkward smile to him. "Alright, it's time to move off to find Kazuya!"

Taki's was so loud that other people in the area would think that he was a tour guide.

(With this guy leading us.) Zan applied face-palm with a sigh. (I think we will be seeing Kaido again.)

* * *

Around noon in Roppongi Boulevard there was a concert, a mini-concert. There are lots of people, including Yuzu, cheering for the performer or singer on the stage. The performer was known as Haru, which was the information given to Kazuya from Yuzu.

The concert is unlike other concerts which were performed on big stages with big speakers and good lighting. The volume in this concert is low because an amp, powered by battery due to power outage, was used. But regardless of the quality of the equipment the crowd poured their whole heart into cheering for Haru.

This entertainment is what people needed the most at times like this.

Kazuya was sitting on a chair afar from the stage but he still got a good view of both the performer and the crowd. He continued to listen to the song quietly until Atsurou came with a plastic bag.

"Haa… Lucky I was able to get my hands on these. Here." Atsurou gave Kazuya a wrapped sandwich and a can of juice from the plastic bag. "I couldn't believe that the things in the continent store were almost sold out! Especially food products!"

Kazuya took a sip of the juice, "Well, since it's still summer vacation so most people in Tokyo now are tourist and their only source of food are those from the convenient store." He then took a bite on the sandwich and swallowed it before he spoke. "I'm pretty sure it's the same for other super markets."

"Hahaha… Let's just hope we could find an exit soon. I don't want to eat these every meal." Atsurou bit on his onigiri and looked at Haru and then Yuzu. "Hahaha! Look at Yuzu, she's totally into it!"

"Of course." Kazuya smiled. "She's a big fan of Haru. I remember her always talking about Haru after attending to any of her concerts."

"Yaa… She never seemed to stop talking about that celebrity. Maybe she is famous."

"Excuse me." A man approached the both of them.

The man had black hair at a medium length and is gelled towards the back. It seems like he shaved his mustache except for the part on his chin. He's attire makes him looks like a waiter from some restaurant. He wears white shirt and grey vest and trouser. His blue neck tie was loose so Kazuya could conclude that he isn't a person that works in big company or sort.

And that familiar orange handbag in his hand really seems out of place.

"You two boys are friends of Yuzu, right?" The cool man asked them politely.

"Yes, we are… May we help you?" Atsurou answered the man but in an awkward manner.

"Really? Then that saves a lot a trouble." He handed the hand bag to Atsurou. "Yuzu dropped this while she was cheering but I don't want to disturb her… Especially when she is like that."

"Right, I get what you mean." Atsurou nodded in agreement with the man. "That innocent smile of hers right now… is indestructible."

"Hm? You know Yuzu?" Kazuya asked the man.

"Oh, yes. Because of my work so I need to have good memory to remember people's face and names." The man then looked in Yuzu direction and smiled. "And you can't possibly miss someone cheering like that."

"I'm sure the performer would also notice her." Kazuya sighed and smiled at the same time.

"Oh. Sorry for my late introduction." The man extended his hand to the two boys. "My name is Kamiya Eiji. You could refer to me as Gin since that is what everyone calls me by."

"My name is Kihara Atsurou." "My name is Minegeshi Kazuya."

"Nice to meet you."

Both boys introduced themselves to Gin and each of them shook his hand as they do so.

"Haa… The mood would be better if we could introduce ourselves in a better day." Gin sighed. "First was the power outage which almost annihilated my fridge and now the blockage around the Yamanote Line."

"You also took a look around the stations?" Gin's statement strikes Atsurou's interest.

"Yes, I did." Gin folded his arms and closed his eyes as he recalls what he saw in the morning. "I went to various super markets in order to restock what I lost in the power outage. And during that time I passed by many train stations and they were all blocked. It seems like the SDFs also blocked the road."

"Is that so…" Atsurou sighed as he dropped his shoulder in disappointment.

"Where were those supermarkets you went into?" Kazuya asked a seemly strange question, a question that young person like him wouldn't ask.

"Hmm? Well, I went to Ikebukuro, Shinjuku, Shibuya and Ebisu… Is something wrong?"

"So… it's mostly the west side…" Kazuya was muttering to himself, maybe he was thinking and said them out by mistake.

"Oh, so you mean we should try out the east side!? That may be a good idea." Atsurou seems to get what Kazuya was thinking of.

"Hm? You guys are trying to find an exit?" Gin was able to figure out what those boys were planning to do. "Well, I suppose your folks are worried about you with all these problems here in Tokyo. So you better hurry back home quick."

"Ahaha, you don't need to worry about my parents." Atsurou smiled. "Since they are always busy with their work overseas."

"My parents are the best when it comes to staying calm." Kazuya added.

"Hoo~ You two are really independent, huh. Then I suppose you guys are looking for the exit is because of…" Gin looked at the direction of Yuzu and then the boys.

The boys nodded in unison and Gin could see the strange reaction on the two boys had. Atsurou scratched the back of his head nervously and Kazuya averted his eyes away from Gin.

"Hmm, hmm. So this is what people call youth, huh. Then I pray you three are able to get back to your home safely." Gin then walked away while waving his hand to the two. "Feel free to come by my bar in Omotedando when you are in trouble."

The boys stayed silent for a while until Atsurou opened his mouth.

"To leave such a cool line as he leave… I'm sure he's a lady killer!"

"Huh? I know he is cool but isn't that statement a bit too absurd?"

"No, no, no. Kazuya, did you not feel his big brother aura? I'm sure all girls will be all over him since he seems so reliable."

"Hmm~ I think it's time we start searching for the exit. Look, the concert already ended."

"Hey! Don't just ignore me!"

While Atsurou was being pushed back by Kazuya, Yuzu came back to the group with a big smile on her face. It was a smile of satisfaction.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" She asked while smiling.

"Oh~ Looks like our Sodeko is fully recharged." Atsurou stopped the harassment. "Well, you see, we saw this lady ki-"

"Right, right, right. I heard enough already." Kazuya interrupted Atsurou to prevent him from spreading nonsense. "We should be on our way."

"Huh? Where to?" Yuzu also ignored Atsurou.

"We are going to try to find the exit by the east side of Tokyo."

* * *

Walking down the street of Shinjuku, a place famous for its karaoke and other electronic stores, Zan and Taki are talking to each other while Shizune happily eats her snacks.

"Murder cases?" Zan was surprised by what he had heard from Taki. Murders are not uncommon these days but it's still surprising to hear such case. "So Kaido went off to investigate about this?"

Taki nodded to Zan's question. "There're lots of murders that's occurring in Tokyo recently."

"I see. Due to the blockage and power outage in Tokyo, people under this situation would be mentally unstable and they would lose their mind if they are continuously exposed to such cases."

"Not only that." Taki made a serious face. "The murders are strange. Did you know that there are rumors about people been bitten to death by a vampire? There was also a case where a student was eaten by some animal in Aoyama residential area yesterday."

"Aoyama? Eaten by animal?" Zan's face turned pale when he heard these words.

Those words reminded the e-mail Kazuya showed him, the Laplace Mail. The power outage and the murder was mentioned in the mail… does this mean the mail wasn't just prank at all but it could really predict the future?

Furthermore, because of his curiosity he encountered a pervert in Aoyama and was chased for his life. He remembered that he fainted during the chase and would've gotten killed by that pervert. But now he is still alive, why?

Zan held out the paper charm and looked at the pink drawing on it.

(I guess I have to find this person to know what really happened.)

"KYAAAAAAH!" A scream startled the trio. "A- A DEAD PERSON!"

"QUICK! FIND A POLICE!"

Zan looked at Taki and Taki looked back at him. They both nodded and ran towards the source of the commotion while dragging Shizune with them.

:-:-:-:

In an alleyway lays a corpse of a woman. The woman looks like she was killed from the cut on her throat. Blood was all over the place which was caused by the wound in her stomach. The murderer took out all of her organs and flies were swarming around those organs that are next to the corpse.

The scene made the atmosphere around the crowd heavy. There are no cops or other professionals to calm them down.

"Uwaa… That's so cruel…"

"Hey! How many does this make?"

"I think this is the 5th one."

"Huh? What are you guys talking about?"

"Eh? Haven't you heard about the recent murders that occurred around Kanda and Akihabara? All victims died like this with their stomach cut opened."

"How scary…"

"Hey! Will we be alright? I mean we are locked in here!"

"WHERE'S THE COPS?"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE MURDERED! JUST LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"I WANT TO GET OUT!"

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! I NEED TO GET TO THE STATION NOW!"

The hearts of the people here are shaken as they think that they could be the next to be killed. Not long before they lose control and making a chaotic scene.

"HEY! DON'T PUSH!"

"LET ME GET OUT OF HERE FIRST!"

"MOVE IT! OR I WILL KILL YOU BITCH!"

"KYAAAA! MOVE YOUR LEG! YOU ARE STEPPING ON ME!"

"AHH! MY BAG! SOMEONE STOLE MY BAG!"

Zan, Taki and Shizune were also caught in this chaos. Zan was holding tightly on Shizune's hand to prevent her from being lost in the crowd and Taki was staying close to them.

"EVERYONE JUST CALM DOWN!" Taki was shouting on top of his lungs but his words were swallowed by the panic of the crowd.

"Taki, what should we do?" Zan had to shout in order to get his words across to Taki.

"I don't know, but we should get out of this crowd as soon as possible. It's getting dangerous."

"Right, le-" Zan paused because he saw someone within the crowd. The person he was looking for. The owner of the charm, the miko cosplayer. "Hey! Wait up!"

The miko cosplayer did not hear what Zan said and she turned into another alleyway. Then Zan felt a tap from his right hand.

It was Shizune, but she is not the same as usual. Zan could see in her eyes, she is giving a cold stare at Zan.

"Go and chase after her." She said in a cold voice he heard yesterday and this morning. Zan noticed that whenever she is holding a certain yunomi (tea cup), she gives him an uneasy feeling. "If you don't, she will die."

"!" Zan had no time to question Shizune because a person's life is on line. He also didn't question himself whether he is capable of doing anything about that, but he knows from his sixth sense that he had to go and find "her". "Taki! Take care of Shizune for a while!"

"Wait! What!? ZAN!" Shizune was forced onto Taki before he even knew it. Due to the crowd, Taki couldn't stop Zan from moving out of his sight.

:-:-:-:

Following through the alleyway the girl went into, the area finally opened up. Rather than opening up, the area was basically a big place surrounded by tall buildings. Because of the tall buildings the place is dark. There is rubbish and junk lying everyway so it seems like hardly anyone would come to a place like this.

Zan was able to find girl but instead of going to her he hid by the blind spot of the two people. Yes, the reason why he did that was because the girl wasn't alone.

In front of the girl stood a man in a black suit and a long black hat which makes him look like a gentleman who came from London in the 1900s. He wore a pair of thick glasses so it was hard to see his eyes. But the strange thing is that his ears and nose are long with addition to his purple skin.

As soon as Zan saw that man, his heart stopped and his legs begins to tremble because that man looks like the pervert who was chasing him yesterday, except that this man looks more slender. They both give off the same feeling.

They are not human.

"Question." The man spoke in a high-pitched voice while keeping his hand on his hat. "Is there something you need from me?"

"The demon slaying blade," The girl said slowly. "Where is it?"

"Question. Why would you ask me for that?"

"Don't play dumb! I know you stole it from the Getsuki Shrine!"

"Ah~ that useless junk~" His words made the girl more furious. "I couldn't cut anyone with that, so I threw it away. Maybe someone had picked it up."

"You bastard! You will pay for stealing my heirloom and the murder of those women!"

"Ahahahaha! That's a great expression you have there… Now, last question." A short black blade slid out of his sleeves. "Will you become one of my artwork, little girl? The artwork of this famous JACK THE RIPPER!"

He kicked the ground and dashed towards the girl as he brandishes his blade.

"!" The girl was surprised by his quick movement but she reacted quickly by grabbing a small cloth bag that was hanging on her waist.

Her movement was fluent and made both the sleeves of her cloth and her long brown hair, tied by a ribbon at the end, sway in the air. She took a square paper from the bag and pointed at Jack.

"Agi!" Flame came from underneath of Jack.

"Hmph!" Jack put strength into both his legs and made a jump to escape the attack. He is now clinging to the wall of one building and looking down at the girl.

"Tsk." The girl clicked her tongue as the paper in her hand become dust of ash. She took out another square paper from her bag, "Bufu!"

"Hey-hoh!" Jack jump on to a different building and the place he previously stood was frozen. "Hoh-hoo~. I never knew you were a Demon Tamer."

"Demon Tamer? What's that?" The girl did not show any expression but her voice clearly shows that she was puzzled.

"Oh~ so you are not a Demon Tamer… Hmm…" Jack made a thinking pose with one hand while the other was used to cling onto the wall. "So basically you were using a "Delay Chanting"."

"!"

"AHAHAHA! Judging from your expression… I was right!" Jack then made a grin. "Then let's see how much more you could still use!"

"Agi!" The flame missed and the girl took out another square paper.

Jack was prepared to jump but he noticed the girl was hesitating in using that paper of hers.

"AHAHAHA! So this is your last one!" Jack jumped down the building and kicked the ground with full force.

"Bufu!" The girl desperately used her paper but the attack missed as Jack jumped into the air.

"NOW YOU ARE MINE!" Jack prepared his blade to cut the girl at her throat when he lands but the girl took out another paper. "What?"

"I never said that was my last "Delay"." The paper on her hand became ash as she said it slowly. "Fire Dance!"

Multiple flames came out and flew towards Jack who was smiling… wait, smiling?

"Hmph!" Jack swung his blade and cut all the flames in half. The flames disappeared without hitting anything. Jack landed in front of the astonished girl and swung his blade upwards since his stance was messed up by the flames.

The blade torn through the left side of the girl's cloth but that was it. The blade wasn't able to reach the flesh of the girl.

The blade missed wasn't because the girl dodged it. She simply tripped back from stepping on her long red hakama when she tried to step back on reflex. Maybe that trip managed to save her from Jack's attack.

Jack stood up slowly as he look at the helpless girl who was trying to get away from him by kicking the ground with her legs and moving her hands to slide back. She is like a soldier with her gun depleted of all ammunition.

The victor has been decided.

"Since you are going to die anyway so let me tell you why your last trump card didn't work against me." Jack hold out his jet black blade. ""Ripper" is a blade that is able to cut anything and anything cut by it cannot be healed unless its owner is dead."

"…" The girl listened to him as she tries to get back. Both rage and fear could be seen in her eyes. _That blade is cheating! _and _Am I going to die here like this? _is what she is in her mind right now.

"Question. Between a human and a demon, who is best suited as a true predator?" Jack walked slowly towards the girl. For each step he takes, she gets closer to death by one step. "The answer is "Demon", because all humans are weak."

:-:-:-:

(What should I do? What were those just now? Demons? Magic?)

Zan was still hidden in the alleyway, but he is confused. After witnessing all that he doesn't know what to do.

(Should I run out and call for help? But if I do, the girl would die!)

He then looked at both of his hands.

(What can a powerless person like me do?)

_Really? Is that the reason why you will just let that girl die?_

(No…That's not true. I want to save her but…)

_You know… your hesitation will result in many regrets in your life._

(Regrets…)

A girl appeared in Zan's mind, a girl from he's unforgettable memory. She was standing there, under the sunset, while her long black hair danced in the air. On that railway, she was smiling at him… a smile which expresses nothing but sadness.

_Oh~ so you had one before. Then go, save the life in front of you._

(I will do that without you telling that.) Zan put strength into his legs and stood firm. He still feels fear but it's a different fear, the fear of failing to save the girl.

After a deep breath, he ran towards the girl and Jack.

"Oh~ what do we have here, a guest?" Jack dashed towards Zan at his full speed. "I guess human are not just weak but also idiots."

"Hey! What are you doing?" The girl shouted at the Zan, she closed her eyes because she doesn't want to see what going to happen to that boy.

"THERE IS NO NEED FOR EXCUSE TO SAVE ANYONE!" Zan shouted out loud while dashing towards Jack.

_Hahaha! I like your resolve, human. _

_Then…_

_Call my name and I will bestow the knowledge of swordplay and war strategies upon you._

(Huh? Swordplay!? War strategies!?)

_Call my name and you will earn my loyalty to you._

(I don't care! As long as I could save her!)

_Call my name and I will lend you my power._

(I will not fail this time! I WILL SAVE HER!)

_My name is…_

"MURAMASA!"

* * *

"Hurry! Or we will lose him!"

"Huff. Huff. Wait up… Kazuya."

"Watch out! He just turned into another corner!"

The trio; Kazuya, Atsurou and Yuzu were running as fast as they could to chase up to the man they were looking for.

"Naoya!"

They saw him by chance while walking through the street to find the exit or a station that isn't blocked by the SDFs.

They have been chasing Naoya for a long time, probably 15mins and it's almost 1pm, but for some strange reason Naoya would always appear and disappear around the corners of the streets and alleyways.

It is as if Naoya himself was trying to lead them to some place.

"Damn… haa… haa… We lost him…" Kazuya bent over a bit while positioning his hands on his knees as a support.

"Huff… Huff… I can't go on anymore…" Atsurou was sitting on one of the chair to catch his breath.

"…" Yuzu was doing the same.

They lost sight of Naoya when they enter this famous place, Tokyo Dome City. It contains several of attractions such as the world largest roofed baseball stadium, Korakuen Hall and of course…

"Look! Kazuya! It's the theme park!" Yuzu was pointing at Tokyo Dome City Attractions.

"Haa… Sodeko…" Atsurou sighed at Yuzu. "We were running after Naoya until just now and you still have energy left to be that excited?"

"What's wrong with being excited when seeing a theme park in front of you?" Yuzu pouted. "Don't tell me you don't like this kind of place."

"Well, it's not like I don't like it here. It's just I prefer to stay in my room and enjoy my air-con."

"That's why you are always known as "Otakurou"!" Yuzu scowled at Atsurou.

"Hey, don't be so harsh on your words, it will hurt my feelings." Atsurou made a sad face, purposely though. "You won't be able to get along with others if you are like that."

"…" Yuzu turned her head away from Atsurou. She decided not to talk to Atsurou for a mean while.

It's not like they are actually fighting or Yuzu really has no friends but it's just a normal exchange of jokes between friends. That's how friends get along with each other, isn't it?

"But talking about air-con…" Atsurou wrapped his arms around the body, an action to keep himself warm. He then approached Kazuya who was silent this whole time. Kazuya had his back facing towards them as he was checking things on his black COMP "Don't you think it's a bit cold around here, Kazuya?"

"Run!" Kazuya said slowly but loudly as Atsurou put his arm on Kazuya's shoulder.

"Eh?"

"I SAID RUN!" Kazuya turn his head to Atsurou. Atsurou was astonished to see Kazuya's face being all pale.

"Huh? Kazuya what's wrong?"

"Right now we are in Bunkyo-ku! If we stay any longer we wi-"

"I HAVE FOUND YOU! HUMAN!"

A loud voice interrupted Kazuya. It was a familiar voice that the trio did not want to hear again. They turned their head to the direction of the voice and saw a figure that is five-meters tall. It has the face of a skull and its fur is white and thick.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Yuzu screamed first and fell on her bottom.

"Wait… You are kidding me, right…" Atsurou stood frozen from the shock in seeing this figure. "Is this really unavoidable? Are we really going to die here?"

In front of the trio stood Wendigo, the powerful Yeti-like demon which they saw yesterday. It fits the description being a snowman and the trio fits the description of the three victims killed by it. Yes, everything right now fits the incident written on the Laplace Mail.

This is their fate; they are going to be killed by Wendigo.

Atsurou could feel his cold sweat running down his whole body as he thinks about the Laplace Mail. He couldn't move his body… he could feel a huge pressure as Wendigo stare at them. The way a predator stares at its prey with murderous intent.

"Take Yuzu and leave!" Kazuya ran towards Wendigo, his words and action broke Atsurou and Yuzu from their shocked state.

"Wait, what are you doing? Kazuya!"

"No, Kazuya! Don't! YOU WILL DIE!" Yuzu covered her whole head as if she was hoping that this whole incident was just a dream.

"I will stall him here and you guys will take this chance and escape!" Kazuya then gave a smile to them. "I will change our fate… not all of us will die."

Kazuya clenched his fist and was about to reach Wendigo. He knows that he has no chance of winning against this powerful demon but he still has to fight, in order to let the other two to survive. A result which is not written in the Laplace Mail is what he is reaching for.

Then, suddenly, a gust of wind violent pushed Kazuya back and made his back hit the outer wall of Tokyo Dome. The impact made him cough out saliva and almost made him puked.

"Kazuya!" Atsurou and Yuzu shouted his name to display their concern.

He supported himself with one of his hand and the other was holding on to his stomach. He looked up at his attackers, because they were flying. His attackers are two women wearing the same red coat and they have dark-purple wings behind their back. Their red hat made them look like a bird.

"What a failure as a human!" One of the women spat. "He can't even dodge our attack."

"Hey, look at his face! It's like he doesn't know who we are?"

"Hmph, to not to know us, the Moh Shuvuu. What a failure as a human."

(Shit... more Demons? Is this Wendigo's minions?) Zan took out his COMP and shouted. "Kobold!"

There was no response from the COMP and Kobold wasn't summoned.

(Why? Why isn't he coming out?)

"Hmph! It's because I destroyed your only Demon, human." Wendigo explained to Kazuya after seeing his puzzled face. Wendigo grinned. "A Demon that is destroyed cannot fight again. This is your chance, Moh Shuvuu, KILL HIM!"

"We, the evil birds, under Boss's order have come to KILL YOU ALL!"

"HAHAHA! LET'S PLAY MURDER!"

The Moh Shuvuu straighten their dark-purple wings and dived towards Kazuya at high speed. It was a surprise to them that Kazuya did not die from their attack but after seeing what he was capable of, they think he will be an easy prey.

(Damn… with these two here, our chance of survival will drop! Shit, what should I do?) Kazuya clenched his right fist. (I need power to protect them…)

"YOU ARE MINE!" Both of them opened their mouth, revealing their sharp fangs, and were going to bite the blue-haired boy.

(_Remember who you are…_) Kazuya recalled a voice which he heard from yesterday.

"NOW DI-"

Before the Moh Shuvuu could finish, Kazuya landed a hit on the left cheek of the Moh Shuvuu on the left. Using the additional force, Kazuya used the Moh Shuvuu's body and slammed her on her companion on the right. Both the Moh Shuvuu flew into the wall and the one Kazuya hit directly turned into dust.

"H-How was a human like you have so much power?" Moh Shuvuu expressed her surprise on her face.

"…" Kazuya said nothing but stare at them with his red eyes… red eyes? Kazuya's blue eyes turned red?

"Haha… is that so…" Moh Shuvuu closed her eyes and said before she turned into dust. "So… you… were a Bel…"

Kazuya turned towards Wendigo who was just staring at him. Their eyes met but both exert pressure that cancels each other. Wendigo was raging for Kazuya killing his minions and incident from yesterday; Kazuya was raging for Wendigo trying to take their lives. Like predator met a predator, both parties have only one intention.

Kill.

Kazuya dashed forward. He could feel the power he had yesterday when he defeated the Demons. Yes, just like what Moh Shuvuu said.

It was the power of the Bel.

Even though Kazuya doesn't know what they meant but it gives Kazuya enough power to destroy Demons. He clenched his right fist and threw the punch at Wendigo. It would be all over when the hit connects. Because of this incredible power, none of them will die. He will be able to change their fate. But…

*Thud*

Wendigo blocked Kazuya's attack with his left hand. Kazuya's fist is right in Wendigo's palm.

"!" Kazuya was surprised to see his fist blocked so easily by Wendigo.

"Human! You think that's enough to hurt me?"

Wendigo grabbed onto Kazuya's fist with all his might. Kazuya could feel the pain of his hand being crashed by Wendigo's brute strength. But before Kazuya could make any sound, he was swung up by Wendigo and slammed down onto the ground.

"GUHWA!" Kazuya coughed out blood from his mouth.

"WEAK! TOO WEAK!" Wendigo shouted with a smile and kicked Kazuya in his stomach. Kazuya was sent flying towards a tree and hit his back against it.

If wasn't because of the Harmonizer, Kazuya would've died from the huge damage Wendigo dealt to him. But even if Kazuya is alive, it doesn't mean he is unscathed.

"*Cough* *Cough*" Kazuya was coughing out more blood this time and the intense pain he is experiencing right now is worse than dying.

He tried to sit up by using his hands as support but found out that his right hand is twisted in a bad way. Bones could be seen sticking out of his arm. He also felt intensive pain in his chest. There may have been broken ribs that have pierced through his lungs.

"Kazuya! Are you alright?!"

"no! No! NO!"

Atsurou tried to run to Kazuya and Yuzu was still on the ground trying to deny what she is currently seeing. But they were shocked to hear Wendigo's declaration.

"YOU TRASHS ARE NEXT!" Wendigo started walking towards Atsurou and Yuzu.

"Damn it! ATSUROU! YUZU!" Kazuya panicked to when seeing Wendigo going after the lives of Kazuya's important friends. He extended his left arm and pointed his palm at Wendigo's face. "AGI!"

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAH! FIRE! FIRE! THERE'S FIRE ON MY FACE!" Wendigo's face was covered with fire and he began rolling on the ground due to the pain he is experiencing.

"Now, Atsurou! Take Yuzu and run!" Kazuya shouted in desperate.

"No! We can't leave you!" Yuzu replied faster than Atsurou could. "We can't just leave you behind."

"You idiot! If we all stay here, we will all die!"

"Even so we can't just leave a friend to die!" Atsurou shouted back at him and took out his COMP. "I will not live on from the death of my friend!"

"YOU! IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT?" Wendigo got up, after putting the fire off, and dashed towards Kazuya. "THIS TIME I WILL KILL YOU! I SWEAR I WILL!"

(Damn it, I can't die now. Especially with these two idiots here.)

Kazuya stood up.

(But in order to save them, I need a stronger flame!)

Kazuya clenched his left fist.

(I need a flame stronger than anything!)

[_Then will you form a contract with me and accept my flame?_] A voice came from the black COMP next to Kazuya's foot.

(I will, I will accept anything in order to save my friends.)

[_I see you have a fair amount of Macca but in order to wield my flame you need to have a strong determination._] The voice became more excited. [_Tell me, human. PROVE TO ME YOU ARE DETERMINED ENOUGH!_]

"THE WILL TO CHANGE OUR FATE WITH MY OWN HANDS!"

[_Very well, you are now my master and you can use my flame as you like._] A fire spirit came out the COMP and began entering Kazuya's body. "_My name is Flaemis! At your service."_

Kazuya could feel his body temperature was rising and his blood was boiling. But it was not painful at all instead he could feel tremendous amount of energy flowing inside his body.

He swung his left fist at the face of Wendigo who was dashing towards him at full speed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wendigo received a direct hit in his face and was sent at least 6metres from Kazuya. Wendigo landed on to a line of dirt bins.

"Kazuya?"

"Kazuya… is that really you?"

Both Yuzu and Atsurou were surprised to see the red-hair boy standing in front of them. The boy no longer has his blue hair and it looks like he is emitting some red-colored aura around him. There are also small flames burning on some parts of his clothing, but his clothing was not burning away.

It's like the flames was part of him.

The feeling around Kazuya is different. It's no longer the murderous intention Atsurou and Yuzu felt but a calm feeling of being protected by it.

But that's not what Wendigo felt. He could feel a great pressure from Kazuya, he truly recognize Kazuya as one of the threat that will kill him.

"WHY YOU LOWLY HUMANS DARE TO HIT ME!" He desperately slammed the floor with both his hands. Ice spikes begin to grow out of the ground and headed towards Kazuya.

"KUU!" A gust of wind shattered the ice spikes before it reaches Kazuya.

"Why?" Kazuya turned his head to Atsurou who is currently standing next to him but Atsurou was staring at Wendigo.

"There is no need for you to change my fate, Kazuya." Atsurou took out his blue COMP and smiled. Determination could be seen in his eyes. "I will change my own fate with my own hands... Let's go, Waira!" A dragon-like demon came out of his COMP and begins swirling around him while staying in the air.

Then a light caught Kazuya's attention and saw Yuzu's hands were covering his right arm. Blue light could be seen in Yuzu's hands and Kazuya's pain fade away. She looked up at Kazuya and gave a smile.

"I will also fight, Kazuya! I will not just depend on you but also help you!" Yuzu summoned a Pixie from her pink COMP and it began casting Dia on Kazuya's chest.

With his injuries fully healed, Kazuya felt that as long as he has these two friends on his side… he could win against anyone. He felt he could get through any obstacle, including fate itself.

Kazuya gave a nod to Atsurou and he replied with a nod.

Kazuya gave a nod to Yuzu and she replied with a nod.

"Let's do this, guys!" Kazuya then stepped forward and gave a shout that was full of spirit. "We'll change our fate!"

* * *

I was cornered by Jack the Ripper after running out of all of my "Delays". In order to beat him I need to use "Chanting" which will require some time to pull off. But he is just simply too fast for that and I won't even have time to chant the words.

Then, a black-hair boy came charging towards Jack and me. The boy looks familiar… that's right, I have seen this boy. Not once but twice.

First time was when he bumped into me and helped me to pick up my charms. We were there by Shibuya. The second time was when I managed to save him from being killed by an ogre in that forest near Aoyama Cemetery .

And now he is simply just charging towards us and shouting something that I couldn't hear.

"Oh~ what do we have here, a guest? I guess human are not just weak but also idiots." Jack dashed towards the boy.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I couldn't help but to shout that.

(I mean is he stupid? I didn't save him so he could waste his life on this!)

I put my hands on my eyes because the outcome is obvious already. I don't want to see the scene of him being sliced up by Jack.

"GYAAAAAAA!"A scream could be heard in front of me.

I was already expecting a scream when the boy is within Jack's reach. But unlike the scream I was expecting, the voice of the scream was a bit higher in pitch. It was Jack who was screaming in pain and this made me opened my eyes to understand what actually happened.

I saw Jack first as he was pressing his left hand on the wound of his right hand. It seems like his knife has disappeared, along with his right hand that was holding it. I could see his painful and astonished expression as none of us believed to see this outcome. Jack was staring furiously at the boy.

The boy was in between us.

I could only see his back from my position but I could feel something is different about this boy. Unlike the wimp I saw yesterday who was so scared from seeing an Ogre, now he stood there face to face with a Demon much more powerful than Ogre.

Another strange thing is that he is holding a strange blade, looks like a katana, on his right hand. The shape of the katana wasn't strange but the color; it's red hilt and purple blade makes it looks like a Demon sword.

"Question. Despite being all weak and powerless among all the predators, who are the ones that stands at the top of the food chain?" The boy said slowly with a cold tone.

"..." Jack's face twisted in a weird way. It's like he was angry either because of his hand that was cut off or the boy stole his line purposely.

The boy then pointed his katana to Jack and said:

"The answer is Human."

* * *

"-"-"-"-"

Author's Note:

Thank you for taking your time to read this.

This chapter was suppose to be longer (I was planning for a "one day" per a chapter ) but I think I wrote too much useless statements in the story that made it this long. So I decided to make it into parts.

Many of you would have realized that the story follows the game and manga closely.

Well, to be honest I don't have much original idea when it comes to writing a fanfic but writing a story about a story that already exist is boring. That's why I decided to add in OCs and original stories to my fanfic and while following the plot of Devil Survivor 1 (But I will avoid events that has nothing to do with the story and alter some of the plot to get OCs and main characters to interact).

So wait patiently for the next chapter. (Dunno when I will be finished.)

Some side-notes (Don't need to read... actually you don't even need to read Author's Note at all):

*I started re-watching Persona 4 a few days ago (the last time I watched it was in 2011, i think) and found out the battle in the 1st episode is so about the same as the first battle in the first chapter. Lol, quite a coincident but I think most manga and anime start battles like this so nothing important.

*I did say I was trying to generate the feeling of fear on the first chapter but while I write this chapter my old habit kicked in and some part of the manga became a little bit weird. Yes, I love comedy, especially Tsukomi and Boke, so because of this it made Yuzu out of it's really difficult for me to make characters to stay as themselves because I might not be able to resist making a comedy duo out of them.

*I have been wondering about fighting Demons without a COMP. From what I gathered, the COMP is used in replacement for ritual to summon Demons and activate skills or magic. Since Amane was able to summon Demons without a COMP so I created an OC who using the old ritual to fight against Demon. But since she will most likely just get her ass kicked during her chanting so I used the idea of "Delay Chanting" from Negima Sensei where the user chant the spell beforehand but stops at a certain point so the chanting is only complete when you say the last piece.

*It quite hard for me to write fight scenes but I don't want to write about Kazuya just standing in one place and summon Demons to fight. I added some things to him. Will explain later.


End file.
